1993 productions
Production ]] ]] TNG Saison 6 & DS9 Saison 1 * 3 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 10 janvier - Première diffusion de * 17 janvier - Première diffusion de * 24 janvier - Première diffusion de et * 31 janvier - Première diffusion de et * 7 février - Première diffusion de et * 14 février - Première diffusion de et * 22 février - Première diffusion de et * 1 mars - Première diffusion de * 14 mars - Première diffusion de * 21 mars - Première diffusion de * 28 mars - Première diffusion de * 4 avril - Première diffusion de * 18 avril - Première diffusion de * 25 avril - Première diffusion de et * 2 mai - Première diffusion de et * 9 mai - Première diffusion de et * 16 mai - Première diffusion de et * 23 mai - Première diffusion de et * 30 mai - Première diffusion de * 13 juin - Première diffusion de et * 20 juin - Première diffusion de et ---- TNG Saison 7 & DS9 Saison 2 * 19 septembre - Première diffusion de * 25 septembre - Première diffusion de * 26 septembre - Première diffusion de * 3 octobre - Première diffusion de * 4 octobre - Première diffusion de * 10 octobre - Première diffusion de et * 17 octobre - Première diffusion de et * 24 octobre - Première diffusion de et * 31 octobre - Première diffusion de et * 7 novembre - Première diffusion de et * 14 novembre - Première diffusion de et * 21 novembre - Première diffusion de et * 28 novembre - Première diffusion de et ---- * Paramount lance la traduction de DS9 pour les VHS. (seuls quelques épisodes le sont) Naissances / Décès * Date inconnue - Francophone: Naissance de Gabriel Bismuth * 1992 ou 1993: Naissances de Candace Villwock, Nicole Villwock Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * Janvier - Réédition de "Probe" de Margaret Wander Bonanno * Février - "Shell Game" #63 de Melissa Crandall * Mars - "The Starship Trap" #64 de Mel Gilden * Juin - "Windows on a Lost World" #65 de V.E. Mitchell * Août - "From the Depths" #66 de Victor Milan * Août - "Shadows on the Sun" de Michael Jan Friedman * Septembre - Réédition de "Prime Directive" #Giant de Garfield & Judith Reeves-Stevens * Octobre - "The Great Starship Race" #67 de Diane Carey * Novembre - Réédition de "Best Destiny " de Diane Carey TNG ;Pocket Books * Mars - "Grounded" #25 de David Bischoff * Avril - "The Devil's Heart" de Carmen Carter * Mai - "The Romulan Prize" #26 de Simon Hawke * Septembre - "Guises of the Mind" #27 de Rebecca Neason * Octobre - "Descent" de Diane Carey * Décembre - "Dark Mirror" de Diane Duane * Décembre - "Here There Be Dragons" #28 de John Peel ;Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Mars - Relics" * '''Avril' - "The Devil's Heart" * Août - "Shadows on the Sun" * Décembre - "Dark Mirror" DS9 ;Pocket Books * Février - "Emissary" #1 de J.M. Dillard * Mai - "The Siege" #2 de Peter David * Août - "Bloodletter" #3 de K.W. Jeter * Novembre - "The Big Game" #4 de Sandy Schofield ;Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Avril - "Emissary" (cassette) Comics TOS ;DC Comics * Janvier / février - "A Little Adventure!" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/2: "A Little Adventure!, Part I" v2 #42 ** Partie 2/2: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" v2 #43 * Mars - "Acceptable Risk" v2 #44 de Howard Weinstein * Avril - "A Little Man-to-Man Talk" v2 #45 de Steven H. Wilson * Mai / juin - "Deceptions!" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/3: "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" v2 #46 ** Partie 2/3: "Deceptions!, Part Two" v2 #47 ** Partie 3/3: "Deceptions!, Part Three" v2 #48 * Juillet - "The Peacekeeper" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/2: "The Peacekeeper, Part One" v2 #49 ** Partie 2/2: "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" v2 #50 * Août - "Renegade" v2 #51 de Dan Mishkin * Août - Album "Who Killed Captain Kirk?" de Peter David comprenant: ** "The Stars in Secret Influence" (v1 #48 ** "The Stars in Secret Influence" v1 #49 ** "Marriage of Inconvenience" v1 #50 ** "Haunted Honeymoon" v1 #51 ** "Hell in a Handbasket" v1 #52 ** "You're Dead Jim" v1 #53 ** "Old Loyalties" v1 #54 ** "Finnegan's Wake!" v1 #55 * Septembre - "Epic Proportions" v2 #52 de Diane Duane * Octobre à février 1994 - "Time Crime" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/3: "Time Crime, Part 1" v2 #53 ** Partie 2/3: "Time Crime, Part Two: Nightmares!" v2 #54 ** Partie 3/3: "Time Crime, Part Three: Time... to Time!" v2 #55 * "To Walk the Night" de Michael Jan Friedman TNG ;DC Comics * Octobre 1992 à mars - Saga de Michael Jan Friedman ** Partie 4/6: "Second Chances!" v2 #42 ** Partie 5/6: "Strange Bedfellows" v2 #43 ** Partie 6/6 "Restoration" v2 #44 * Avril - "Childish Things" v2 #45 de Michael Jan Friedman et Kevin Ryan * Mai - "The Maze" v2 #46 de Kevin Ryan et Michael Jan Friedman * Juin à septembre - "The Worst of Both Worlds!" de Michael Jan Friedman ** Partie 1/4: "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" v2 #47 ** Partie 2/4: "The Belly of the Beast!" v2 #48 ** Partie 3/4: "The Armies of the Night" v2 #49 ** Partie 4/4: "And Death Shall Have No Dominion" v2 #50 * Septembre - "Good Listener" Special #1 de Tony Isabella et Bob Ingersoll * Septembre - "A True Son of Kahless" Special #1 de Kenneth Penders et Anne Wokanovicz * Septembre - "Spot's Day" Special #1 de Diane Duane * Septembre - "A House Divided" #Annual de Mike W. Barr * Octobre - "Lifesigns" v2 #51 de Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Novembre - "The Rich and the Dead!" v2 #52 de Michael Jan Friedman * Novembre - "Reductions & Deductions" v2 #53 de Michael Jan Friedman * Novembre - "Hidden Agendas!" v2 #54 de Michael Jan Friedman * Décembre - "The Good of the Many" v2 #55 de Michael Jan Friedman DS9 ;Malibu Comics * Juillet - "Hostage Situation" #Special de Mike W. Barr * Août / septembre - "Stowaway" de Mike W. Barr ** Partie 1/2: "Stowaway, Part I" #1 ** Partie 2/2: "Stowaway, Part II" #2 * Octobre - "Old Wounds" #3 de Mike W. Barr * Novembre / décembre - "Emancipation" de Mike W. Barr ** Partie 1/2: "Emancipation, Part I" #4 ** Partie 2/2: "Emancipation, Part II" #5 Autres publications * "The City on the Edge of Forever (ouvrage de référence)" au format relié chez Borderlands * "The Classic Trek Crew Book" chez Movie Publisher Services * Décorations Hallmark, jouets Playmates Toys * "Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Unauthorized Story" chez Movie Publisher Services * "Star Trek Memories" chez HarperCollins Publishers Éditions francophones * 13 mars - "La physique de Star Trek ou comment visiter l'univers en pyjama" de Lawrence Krauss chez Bayard Jeunesse TOS ;Fleuve Noir * "Le pacte de la couronne" #1 / "The Covenant of the Crown" de Howard Weinstein * "Démons" #2 / "Demons" de J-M Dillard * "Spock doit mourir" #3 / "Spock Must Die!" de James Blish * "Le piège des romuliens" #4 / "Web of the Romulans" de M.S. Murdock * "Spock messie" #5 / "Spock Messiah" de Theodore R. Cogswell et Charles A. Spano * "Corona" #6 / "Corona" de Greg Bear * "Le concept Prométhée" #7 / "The Prometheus Design" de Sondra Marshak et Myrna Culbreath * "Le tourbillon galactique" #8 / "The Galactic Whirlpool" de David Gerrold * "Les larmes des Baladins" #9 / "The Tears of the Singers" de Melinda Snodgrass * "La mémoire foudroyée" #10 / "Mindshadow" de J-M Dillard * "Le triangle mortel" #11 / "Triangle" de Sondra Marshak et Myrna Culbreath * "La gloire de Vulcain" #12 / "Vulcan's Glory" de D.C. Fontana * "Piège temporel" #13 / "Timetrap" de David Dvorkin cs:1993 (produkce) en:1993 (production) it:Produzioni del 1993 nl:1993 producties pt:Produções de 1993 Category:Chronologie de production